Vegas Baby!
by noscruples
Summary: Liz and Jason meet up accidentally in Vegas and mayhem ensues. It's a wild and crazy ride for our favorite couple. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1 - Tru Luv

Liz and Jason meet up accidentally in Vegas and mayhem ensues. It's a wild and crazy ride for our favorite couple. AU/AH

A/N – Yeah, I'm at it again lol. This one is only 4 pages. I just wanted to have some fun. I was hesitant to post it because it's really crazy. I twisted history up so those who watched back then will get it.

Chapter 1 – Tru Luv

Liz waited in the taxi line at the Bellagio in Vegas. She needed to get to the chapel to make some last minute arrangements and then she'd meet Ric for lunch. He had come out of nowhere when she was at a low point in her life. Courtney had snagged Jason from under her and then he had married Brenda of all people. He had no room in his life for her anymore and she had felt like a total idiot for even believing they could be together. It was her stupid fault for walking away that day in the park when he asked her to leave with him, but she just wasn't ready to face the fact that Lucky was a loser. Ric came along and was romantic and fell in love with her. She felt like she could be happy with him and he at least tried to put her first.

Deep in thought, she slid into the cab and the valet shut the door behind her. She called out the name of the chapel and then the other door flew open and someone slid inside and handed the driver a one hundred dollar bill to get out of their fast. That voice. Oh, hell no! She turned her head and her eyes met Jason's as the cab lurched forward. "What the hell?"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Marrying Ric. What are you doing here?"

Jason took a second to really look at her. She was beautiful. He didn't let himself focus on her anymore because it was too painful, but she always managed to take his breath away. "I—I'm marrying Courtney."

Her heart dropped. "Oh."

"How are you?"

She quickly recovered. "I was just peachy until you tried to steal my cab."

He smirked. "I'm sorry. I thought it was empty."

"Did you not see that line of people waiting outside, or do you think that you can just do whatever you want?"

God, she was even more beautiful when she was angry.

She rolled her eyes at his non-response and crossed her arms across her chest. No one got to her like Jason Morgan. She cursed him under her breath, forgetting he could hear her, causing him to smirk. Any reaction was good at this point, because things had been really stressful between them.

The cab stopped and Liz got out while Jason paid the cabbie. He stepped outside and Liz started to move forward and then abruptly stopped. "Shit."

"What?"

"This is the wrong freaking chapel." She spun around watching the cab drive away. "This is all your fault."

"How? I'm not the one that told the driver the wrong place."

She stuck out her finger and pointed into his chiseled chest. "I didn't tell him the wrong place, but you distracted him and he probably forgot."

Jason groaned and then hearing a noise, his head jerked around. "Shit." He grabbed her arm and they quickly walked towards the chapel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"There's someone following me. We need to get inside."

Liz tried to look around, but Jason was blocking her view. "Great. I'm going to get gunned down the day before my wedding. I think I have the worst luck in the world."

"If you listen to me, then we'll get out of this and you can go back to…," he couldn't even say the name. He was definitely not a Ric fan. Why did she have to pick people to be with that he couldn't stand?

"Slow down," she growled.

They went inside. "Welcome to the Tru Luv chapel. Bunny!" he yelled.

"Look, we need to get married in a hurry."

Liz stared at Jason like he had grown two heads. "What?"

The man smiled. "You're not having second thoughts are you? Don't worry your pretty little head. We'll take care of everything. Bunny, get out here!" he yelled louder. "We will make this perfect for you."

A woman appeared and Liz's mouth dropped open. She had a thick New York accent and her dress didn't leave much to the imagination. "We have the lover's package with candles, flowers, and one eight by ten photo."

"And we can put you in a top hat," the man said to Jason.

"And you get a totally classy wedding dress."

Liz couldn't even talk she was so floored.

"We'll take it, except for the hat. Just hurry up. Can we move inside more?"

The man smiled at Jason. "I like a man who knows what he wants. Follow me."

They went behind a curtain into a larger room that had some chairs and was decorated garishly.

"Now, the veil will be extra and if you want a video, we'll take ten percent off the entire package," Bunny said while smacking on her gum.

"We don't want a video. We just want to get married," Jason said.

"What about your dress hon? We have white, off white, red, black, and blue."

Liz frowned. "I don't want a dress."

"Of course you do," the man said, smiling.

Jason was done. He shoved a stack of bills into the man's hand. "No clothes, no cake, no hat, just marry us please."

Liz glared at him. "May I have a moment with the groom?"

"Sure honey. We'll go get the music cued."

She waited for them to leave and turned to Jason. "What the hell are we doing?"

"They'll find us back here. Our backs will be turned. We'll pretend to get married and they will leave us alone.

"They saw what I was wearing."

"Then maybe you should put on a dress."

"Ewww."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth, please. I'm trying to protect you."

"If I have to wear the dress, then you're wearing the hat."

He groaned. "Fine, just hurry up."

She stepped over to the curtain. "Bunny, we changed our mind. We'll take the dress and hat."

Bunny smiled. "I knew you would. Follow me."

Jason stepped to the side so he wouldn't be seen and then the man appeared out of nowhere.

"She's such a beautiful bride. How long have you known each other?"

"A while."

"A man of little words I see."

Jason glared at him making the man lose his smile.

"Well, as long as you can manage to grunt "I do", you'll be fine. Ah, here is your blushing bride."

Elizabeth walked in with a white dress that was very short with plunging cleavage and a veil that sat precariously on her head. The only reason she picked it was because the others were long and would be hard to run in. "Don't even say it. I look like the hooker bride. I should have borrowed a piece of her gum to smack on and some clear heels."

Jason fought a smile. "You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "You would think so. I'm sure Courtho has a matching dress in her closet."

Jason's mouth dropped open, but he was interrupted by Bunny and a hat was shoved on his head. Liz giggled. "Nice look. I think it just ruined your reputation."

"I might have to kill them for witnessing it."

"Follow us."

They moved forward with their backs to the curtain and the two men stood just in front of it, trying to figure out if that was them without intruding.

"Awww, you have a few more witnesses."

Bunny started playing an accordion and Jason wanted to throw it through the window. He slightly turned and looked at Elizabeth and grabbed her hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to marry this lovely couple in holy matrimony."

Jason leaned towards him. "Do not say our names out loud and get on with it."

The man frowned, but since Jason was kind of scary, he nodded.

"Do you take…her to be your wedded wife in sickness…"

"Uh, Yes, I do."

"Okay…."

"Do you take…him to be—"

"Yes, I do."

Bunny and the man looked at each other and she shrugged. A man stepped out and took two pictures almost blinding them both.

"Are there rings?"

"No," they both said at once.

"Of course not. By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"She passes."

Bunny started playing the accordion again and they walked over to a table. "Sign here and here."

They picked up the pens and filled it out and signed it.

"You better get this back later," Liz growled.

"I will."

Another picture was taken.

"Where do we send the pictures?"

"Can you email them?" Liz asked.

"Of course."

She wrote down her email address. This was going to be good blackmail material if Jason pissed her off any further.

They went into a side room and were left alone.

"We need to get out of here."

"All I know, is that if you don't come back and get that certificate before it can be filed, those armed gunman will be the least of your worries."

Jason looked out the window. "It's not a far drop. Come on. I'll climb out first and you jump into my arms."

She gave him a look.

"Trust me."

She looked at him skeptically as he climbed out of the window. Jason got an eyeful as she awkwardly climbed through and then let herself fall as she tried not to scream. Jason caught her and placed her on the ground. She straightened out her skirt and then they hustled towards the strip where he flagged down a cab.

"Bellagio."

Liz sighed. This was a mess. "No one will ever find out what happened here. Do you understand?"

"You think I really want Carly and Courtney to find out?"

"Oh God, that shrieking banshee is here too? This is like a nightmare."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will drop you off and get some backup and go back there. I have just as much to lose as you."

"You're already probably losing your sanity." He was just too stupid to realize it.

The cab stopped.

"Good luck Jason. You'll need it."

She slipped out and people clapped and wished her luck and she was mortified, but tried to smile. Number one on her list was to burn the dress and then take a long hot bath before she met Ric for dinner. Before she slipped onto the elevator, Carly and Courtney were coming out of another one and their mouths dropped open.

"Did you see that?" Courtney asked.

Carly started laughing. "She looked like a total skank. I can't believe she's marrying Ric in that dress."

Courtney didn't care what the hell Elizabeth did as long as she married Ric and stayed away from Jason. "Come on, we're late for dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode into the chapel.

"Welcome to the….oh, it's you," the man said.

"Um, we changed our minds. We need that marriage certificate back."

He was totally surprised. "But, you just—uh, we don't give refunds."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't want a refund. I just need the certificate."

"I'm sorry, but it's not here."

"What do you mean it's not here? I need it now," Jason said, menacingly.

"Woah, slow your roll tough guy. We have a courier we give it too and they'll probably go to the courthouse first thing in the morning."

"Can you call them?"

"I can try."

He took out his phone and it went to voicemail. "Hey, call me as soon as you get this. It's important."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Where does the courier live?"

"I can't give you that address."

"You'll give it to me or I'll make sure that you walk funny for the rest of your life."

"She lives at 4505 Paradise Rd. Unit 24." He said it so fast that Jason almost didn't catch it.

He turned and walked away. The woman needed to be found quickly. He called Milo to get someone over there to wait for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked up as Jason walked towards them. "Hey Jase. You look stressed. Maybe you need to go to the spa."

Sonny studied his enforcer who did look on edge.

"I'm fine," he said, sitting down.

Courtney leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What have you been up too?"

"Just taking care of business."

Sonny didn't change his expression, but he was wondering what business Jason was conducting.

"Well, you're supposed to be relaxing so that you are ready for the wedding," Carly said.

"I'm ready," Jason said.

There was something in his tone that Sonny thought was sketchy, but he pushed his reservations aside.

The girls started talking about the wedding plans and Jason swore his eyes were going to gloss over. He hadn't heard from Milo and that troubled him. The only other thing he could do would be to go to the courthouse in the morning, but he had no idea what the girl looked like. He excused himself to text Spinelli to ask for a picture.

"Does he seem off to you?" Carly asked no one in particular.

"He just has a lot on his mind. Sonny, I thought he was supposed to be off."

Sonny shrugged. "He is. I'm not sure what is going on. Let me find out."

Sonny got up and walked over to Jason. When he ended his call, he moved closer. "You okay man?"

"Yeah. Just checking up on the shipments going out."

"Francis can handle that. Are you having second thoughts?"

He glanced away. "No."

"Look, Courtney is my sister and if you're going to hurt her."

Jason blew out a puff of air. "Sonny, this isn't about Courtney."

"Then what's it about because you are on edge."

"I'll get it together. I'm fine. I just need to take care of something."

Sonny thought for a second. Maybe Jason was trying to arrange a surprise for Courtney and it wasn't going well. "Come on, let's go have a drink. It will calm your nerves."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric studied his fiancé who was picking at her food. Something was up and it didn't look good. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You're not eating and you seem really nervous. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind," she said, trying to force a smile.

"If you say so."

He flagged the waitress and ordered a drink.

Jason hadn't texted or called. She wasn't sure what the meant. He wasn't big on talking to begin with, but this was important and she was ready to strangle him.

"Dance with me."

She sighed. "Okay."

They got up and went to the dance floor and Ric moved her around the floor like a pro.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. You are everything I've always wanted."

Liz slightly smiled. "I'm excited too."

He kissed her forehead. "You're going to make a beautiful bride."

An image of her in the dress from earlier filtered into her mind. "I hope so."

"I know so."

They continued to dance until the song ended and Ric led her back to the table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Courtney eyes were locked on Jason, who had gotten up to take a call. He was pissed and she wondered what the hell was going on.

"Sonny thinks he's trying to do some kind of surprise for you and it's not going well."

Courtney slightly smiled. "Really?"

"I made him tell me while we were on the dance floor."

Sonny had slipped away to use the men's room.

"Well, I guess that could be it—I mean I hope so."

Carly smiled. "He loves you Courtney. You know that."

Courtney nodded. "Elizabeth is like his kryptonite. I just want to say I do and move on with our life together."

Carly sighed. "The muffin must have some kind of secret sex endorphins or something. I don't get why he'd ever choose her over you."

Courtney chuckled. "I think he feels guilty that he drove her to Ric."

"That was her own stupid choice. She could have had it all with Jason and she chose to be mad instead."

Sonny came back and sat and Jason returned right afterwards. "A toast to Courtney and Jason."

They held up their glasses as Jason silently seethed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Exposed

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favs, and follows! So glad you are enjoying this one!

Chapter 2 - Exposed

Elizabeth pushed back off of Ric. "You know the rule."

He sighed disappointedly. "I know. Not until we get married." He hated that he had suggested it in the first place, but he was trying to prove to her that she was worth waiting for.

She kissed him and then stroked his face. "Tomorrow."

He smiled. "Tomorrow."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Courtney watched Jason take a pillow and blanket out of the closet. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping on the couch."

"Why?"

"Tradition."

She frowned. "Since when do you care about tradition?"

"I figured we should do this right."

"But…." Her objections were squelched when the door shut behind him. She pouted. "Damn tradition." She couldn't remember the last time they had slept together. Jason was either working or traveling.

Jason laid on the couch. He needed to get up early and beat the courier to the courthouse. Spinelli had sent a picture and she had never returned to her house. Elizabeth was going to kill him if he failed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz woke up feeling refreshed. She grabbed her phone. Nothing. She figured that must mean Jason took care of things, so she got up and took a nice hot bath and then she'd start getting ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason left a note for Courtney and then went downstairs. There was a car waiting and he rushed to the courthouse. He didn't have a lot of time to finish his task, so he knew he needed to hurry. The courthouse opened at 9:00 A.M., and Elizabeth's wedding was at 10:00.

The driver parked the car and he waited and waited. There was no sign of the girl. He made a phone call to the chapel and the machine picked up.

"We're not here."

"We're on vacation. Be back in two days."

Jason almost threw the phone through the window. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a total nightmare. And while he looked down, the girl slipped inside and put the package in a slot.

Jason saw her coming out and jumped out of the car. "Wait, Bunny sent me. Did you already submit yesterday's certificates?"

"Uh yeah."

"Can we get them back?"

"Nope. Is there a problem?"

Jason sighed and looked like he was going to be sick. "Don't you ever check your messages?"

"I left my phone at home."

"Great. Nevermind."

She shrugged and left and Jason got back in the car and gave them the name of the chapel Elizabeth was at. He knew she wouldn't have her phone on her. It was too close to the time of the ceremony. If he hurried, he would just make it in time to stop it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked into Ric's eyes. God, she hoped she wasn't making a mistake. He just said all the right things and she wanted to be in a good relationship so badly. After he said his vows, she prepared to say hers and then Jason unexpectedly tore into the room.

"What the hell?" Ric muttered.

Liz is shocked and rushes towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop it. The wedding certificate was filed. You can't marry Ric because you're still married to me."

"You married this thug?" Ric asked completely shocked by the turn of events.

Liz turned around and glared at him. "We were running from bad guys and had to. It happened before dinner yesterday."

Ric looked at them incredulously. "What the hell did you get her involved in?"

The officiant cleared his throat. "Is there going to be a wedding"

Ric yells, "Yes," the same time Liz yells, "No."

Liz wipes a tear away. "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you because I'm already married to him," she said pointing at Jason.

"I can't wait until you explain this to my brother," Ric said angrily.

Jason cursed when he looked down at his watch. "I have to go. Where are you staying?"

Liz reluctantly tells him and Jason rushes off. She turns to Ric. "I'm so sorry."

He sighs. "Don't—don't worry. We'll fix this. Do you know where his wedding is?"

She nods yes.

"Let's go." He wanted to witness Sonny kicking Jason's ass.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ran into the chapel and a livid Carly stormed down the aisle towards him. "You're not even dressed. Honestly Jason, I don't understand what has gotten into you. Now get up there before Sonny busts a cap in your ass."

"Carly…"

"Not one more word."

She pushed him to the altar and Courtney sighed. "You could have at least gotten dressed up."

Jason's jaw clenched. The officiant started the ceremony and Jason groaned. He started to object and Sonny gave him a look of death.

"Do you Jason take Courtney to be your wife?"

"No."

Courtney gasped and Carly's mouth dropped open. Sonny looked like he was going for his gun.

"I've been trying to tell you. Something happened last night and I accidentally married someone else."

"What?" their uniform response filled the room.

"We were being chased and went through with it to make it look real. I tried to get the certificate back in the morning, but it was too late."

"What the fuck Jason!" Carly yelled.

'I know. Trust me, it wasn't on purpose. She's just as upset."

"Who is it?" Courtney demanded. This actually explained a lot considering that he had been acting so weird.

Ric's voice reverberated through the chapel. "My fiancé."

Carly gasped and Courtney looked at Elizabeth and passed out cold.

Jason caught her and laid her on the ground. "Good job Ric."

"Well you didn't have big enough balls to admit it."

Liz sat down. "This is a nightmare."

It took a minute for Carly to wake up Courtney.

"Did Jason just say that he married Elizabeth?"

"No, but I did," Ric said.

"Not helping," Liz growled.

"What? He ruined my wedding. I'm just returning the favor."

Sonny looked over at Jason. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"And what exactly would you have done differently?"

"I wouldn't have married Elizabeth, that's for sure."

"Thank God for that," Liz muttered.

Carly stomped towards her. "You are going to pay for this if it's the last thing I do."

Liz stood up. "I'll make sure I sing the bitch is dead when they lower your casket into the ground then. It's an original song by yours truly."

Carly went to snatch her and was shocked when she felt Jason's hand on her wrist.

"Do not touch her Carly. This is none of your business."

"Fuck that."

"Language," Ric said.

Carly glared at him. "She purposely got you to marry her. Princess Purity is always playing the victim."

Jason grabbed her arms. "Listen to me. We were being chased by gunman and slipped into the chapel. We had to pretend to be together and we went through with the ceremony because they had come inside the building after us."

"Do you know who they were?" Sonny asked.

"No, but they were really pissed off."

Courtney walked up to them. "Why were you with her in the first place?"

"It was an accident. I got into her cab not realizing she was in there."

Sonny sighed and sat down. This was a disaster and he knew he would never hear the end of it.

Courtney started to pout and cry. "My day is ruined."

"I'm sorry Courtney. I really didn't mean…"

"Oh shut up Elizabeth. Everyone knows you are still pining over Jason. You were the idiot who gave him up just because he didn't tell you what was going on in the business when he specifically told you there were things that he couldn't tell you. But no, you had to get all high and mighty and act like someone wronged you," Courtney said angrily.

Liz moved closer. "They treated me like I couldn't keep a secret. After all I had been through with Lucky, they lied to me and I, like an idiot, tried to be nice to Carly and I mourned Sonny's death. They didn't trust me."

"It wasn't about trust necessarily. It was my secret, not Jason's. It had to be believable and he did what I paid him to do," Sonny said.

Liz snorted. "That's the problem right there, his blind loyalty to a man that doesn't even let him have a life. You treat him like he's your bitch instead of showing him the same loyalty you expect him to give you. You proved that when you slept with Ms. Open twenty-four hours over there," she said, pointing to Carly.

"You bitch!"

"Takes one to know one Carly babes."

"Look, this isn't helping," Sonny said.

Courtney had been staring at Elizabeth. "You won. You've taken Jason away from me and stripped me of my happiness. You got your revenge."

Liz sighed. "Oh Courtney, you are not even a blip on my radar. I didn't have to try to do anything. Jason got in my cab and he is the one that suggested we get married. I didn't force him or use sex to get him or trick him into being my guard because I was stripping. Maybe I shouldn't even mention the fact that you cheated on your husband who happens to be Jason's brother."

Courtney's mouth dropped open.

Liz was on a roll. "I was minding my own damn business. You are the one that knew how much I cared for him, pretended to be my friend, and then lured him in with that fake sweetness and damsel in distress bullshit when I know and you know you're a manipulative bitch just like your best friend over there."

Courtney dove at Elizabeth and Jason grabbed her around the waist and that is when they heard a click of a gun and everyone froze.

"As entertaining as this is, nobody move."

The officiant plopped down into a seat, stunned by all of the excitement.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

The man walked up to him. "You come into my town like you fucking own it after what you did?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked.

"You knocked up my daughter," he said, pointing at Jason.

Everyone was stunned.

"What are you talking about? Who is your daughter?" Jason asked.

"Claudia Zacchara."

Jason frowned and glanced at Sonny. "Who the hell is that?"

Anthony growled. "Don't act like you don't know. You're coming with me and you're bringing the shortcake over there."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "No way."

"Listen Mrs. Morgan, you can either come with me willingly or I'll drag you out of here kicking and screaming. Which will it be?"

Jason stepped away from Courtney and Elizabeth stepped away from Ric.

"Move."

Jason and Elizabeth followed him outside and they were handcuffed and thrown into the back of a van. Anthony slipped into a different car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny closed his eyes. He had knocked up Claudia Zacchara. When Carly found out, she was going to kill him. He wasn't going to say a word until he had too. Hopefully, Jason would get out of this just fine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz glared at Jason. "I can't believe you got us into this mess because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

Jason's eyes snapped to hers. "What? I haven't even met her, but thanks for thinking the worst of me."

"Whatever. You better think of something, because her father is short a few noodles."

"I could think if you would stop talking," he said loudly.

She glared at him and closed her eyes. If she got out of these handcuffs, she was going to strangle him.

The driver drove for a long time before they felt him almost lose control and pull over.

"Flat tire. When they open the door, I'm going to fight them. Just stay to the side."

"Whatever."

He inched his way forward. When the man opened the door, Jason used his legs and feet to propel the man backwards and then jumped out and started kicking him until the guy passed out.

Liz popped out. "He doesn't happen to have a key on him does he?"

Jason shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Any ideas?"

Elizabeth was handcuffed in the front.

"Can you get a pin out of your hair?"

She reached up and snagged one.

Jason turned around. "Wiggle it around in the lock and see if you can get my cuffs open."

Liz tried once, but dropped the bobby pin and had to get another one. After the third try, it opened and Jason took it from her and finished the job. With his cuffs gone, he removed hers. She rubbed her wrists. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but it's in the middle of nowhere. We're going to have to hike it back to the main highway."

"Great. If you didn't notice, I'm in heels."

"We don't have a choice, Elizabeth."

He searched for a gun and found one along with a large bottle of water and some snacks. He put them in a bag. "We have to go. They'll be looking for the truck." He quickly got the man into the back and shut the door.

"Did he have a phone? Maybe we should just call the police."

"I just killed a man. That isn't an option." Jason had one and pulled it out of his pocket. "No bars."

"It was self-defense for Christ's sake."

Jason started walking and Liz rushed to keep up with him as she cursed under her breath. "Damn, untrusting, mobsters…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny had everyone looking for Jason and Elizabeth. Spinelli was checking out all the properties that Anthony owned and he had Stan looking for Claudia. He needed to find her before anyone else could talk to her. Somehow, he had to turn this around. If she agreed to say Jason was the father, he was saved. He just wasn't sure what she'd want in exchange and he really hoped it would be doable.

"Sonny, you have to get him back," Courtney said. Her makeup was smeared and her face was red. He grimaced when he saw snot.

Carly rubbed her arm. "We'll get him back and then we'll have that damn marriage annulled. There is no way I'm going to let that little bitch get away with this."

Sonny poured himself a drink. It was barely noon and he wished that he was already drunk. He needed to get to Jason and Elizabeth before Zacchara did because if Jason found out that he knew Claudia and all of this was his fault, he was going to go ballistic.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz was regretting her choice in dresses. "I should have left the hooker dress on. This thing is making me chafe."

Jason squinted. "I think I see a trailer."

She followed his gaze. "Thank God."

He took a sip of water and then handed it to her. Jason was burning up. It felt like it was five hundred degrees outside.

Elizabeth was having trouble walking over the terrain. So, he grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Don't touch me." She hated that she felt a charge every time that he did.

He rolled his eyes and walked ahead of her.

Liz made it a few more steps and fell on her ass.

Jason turned around and stared at her. She had tears in her eyes she was so upset. He sighed. "Are you okay?"

She struggled to get up in the long gown, but finally managed to right herself.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shelter

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you're enjoying the story! * jynx0854 – I think Jason fell for her (the first attempt at marriage failed) but I do think when they got married in France it was out of guilt because of the miscarriage and pain pills.

Ok, I really hope you get my weird humor. I channeled Randy Quaid in Vegas Vacation for this chapter.

Chapter 3 - Shelter

They walked for twenty minutes before they finally reached the trailer. Jason knocked on it and the door flew open and a man stood there with a shot gun. "Who sent you? Do you work for the government?"

"What? No. Our car broke down."

He looked Jason up and down and then his eyes fixed on Elizabeth as he lowered the gun. "Pretty young thing. I remember when I married my Lynnie pooh. She was thin and beautiful, nothing like the lard ass she is today."

A shoe flew by his head, narrowly missing him.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other and this time, when Jason touched her and pulled her into his side, she let him.

A bleached blonde woman appeared. She had big curlers in her hair and she was sucking on her teeth. "Who are you?"

"Our car broke down," Liz said.

The woman's eyes checked out Liz's dress first and when they rested on Jason, she smirked. "Let me make myself more presentable."

"Is that even possible?" the man muttered.

"I heard that. Maybe if you could still get it up, I would more often."

Liz bit her lip. "That is Carly and Sonny in twenty years."

"Five," Jason quipped, making her giggle.

The woman appeared again, shoving her husband to the side. She had a shirt on about two sizes too small, a jean skirt, and her hair was higher than any hairstyle Elizabeth had ever seen. She stepped onto the dirt and walked towards them. "I'm Lynn and that a-hole is my husband Herb."

Liz shook her hand and then reluctantly did too.

She purposely hung onto his hand longer than she should. "You are hotter than a whorehouse on a nickel night."

Liz slapped her hand over her mouth as Jason just stood there looking confused.

"I bet you have some six minute abs under that shirt just dying to be seen." She turned to Liz. "Honey, you're not fooling anyone wearing white. I know you've tapped that."

Liz chuckled and squeezed her fingers together like she was implying he was small and Jason glared at her.

"Oh, that is just a shame. It's like false advertising. I feel like hiring a lawyer. Have you tried one of those penis pumps? I keep trying to get Herb to use one." Her husband groaned.

"I don't need a pump," Jason said, curtly.

Herb rolled his eyes. "Ignore her, she's been on her period for the last twenty-five years."

"Can it. You two can go commiserate on being in the small penis club while me and the missus go take a load off."

They had a white pop up tent. Well, it used to be white. Elizabeth gladly followed her over. She took out a bottle of water and handed it to Liz. "It's not cold, but you look like you could use it."

"Thanks! This dress is sweltering."

"My daughter visited last week. She left some clothes. You're about her size."

"Really?"

"Stick with me honey. I won't steer you wrong. Is he really that small?" She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around that.

Liz chuckled. "To be honest, I don't know. We were waiting for the wedding night."

"Seriously—how the hell did you keep your hands off of him?" she asked as Jason suddenly ripped off his t-shirt. "My God, I think I just came."

Liz choked on her water, causing Jason too look at her with concern.

Lynn fanned herself. "He cares about you. I can see it in his eyes."

"Well, we were friends a long time."

"Do you love him?"

It was something that Liz never wanted to admit because Jason was never hers. There was a push and pull between them, a connection that couldn't be explained. He had wanted her, but Lucky got in the way and when they were finally in a place where they were willing to try, Sonny happened. She nodded yes. "It's complicated."

"It's only as complicated as you make it. Herb is such a pain in my ass, it's like being with a giant hemorrhoid. But he's my ginormous ass and I wouldn't trade yelling at him twenty-four seven for anything."

Liz chuckled.

Jason turned back towards Herb. He was trying to find out where the hell they were and how they could get out of there.

"She's a keeper," Herb said, looking over at Elizabeth who was laughing. "But, I have to warn ya, she ain't gonna look like that in ten years unless you know a good plastic surgeon."

Jason wasn't even sure how to reply to that statement.

"And keep her out of the sun so she doesn't start looking like a piece of dried up leather."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and she busted up laughing at his expression.

Lynn walked by and handed him some water. "I'm gonna find your little filly something to change into."

Jason nodded.

"I have a motorcycle out back. It's a piece of shit, but it runs," Herb said.

"I can give you some money."

Herb smiled. "It ain't worth shit, but I won't turn you down. Come on, I'll show you around."

They walked off and Lynn waved her hand for Elizabeth to come into the trailer.

"Turn around."

Liz turned and Lynn unzipped her and then she stepped out of her dress.

"Wow. That is some smoking lingerie. You were going to rock his world weren't ya?"

Liz chuckled. "You could say that." She picked up the shorts Lynn handed her and put them on. They barely covered her ass.

"Nice huh? I think she got them for two bucks on sale."

Liz sighed. It was better than her gown. She quickly put on the t-shirt she was handed which showed way too much cleavage. "Much better." There was a fan blowing the hot air around, but it felt better than outside. Lynn showed her a picture of her daughter and son who was in the military and then they went back outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Herb walked Jason into a huge metal container. "This is our survival storage in case there's nuclear war or an alien attack."

"It's—nice," Jason said, looking around. At least it was relatively cool in there.

"We have a generator attached to it and solar panels. Sweet isn't it?"

Jason nodded.

"I'll have Lynn pull out some squirrel jerky and some pickled beets, since we have company."

Jason almost threw up in his mouth. They went back outside and he went under the tent. Lynn left to talk to her husband and they disappeared around a corner. "If they offer you dinner, pass."

"What is it?"

He told her and Liz groaned.

"I'll tell them that I'm allergic to squirrel."

"Good idea. Nice outfit."

She rolled her eyes. "Jason, how are we going to get out of here?"

"He's going to lend us his motorcycle. We'll leave tomorrow."

She nodded. "When we don't show up, they are going to come looking for us."

"I know. That's why we'll get up really early."

"Why can't we leave tonight?"

"Because we both are probably dehydrated and tired. There are no lights on the bike anyway. I don't want to run into a cactus."

She smirked. "Fine. I wonder if we're sleeping out here."

"I don't know. Look, I don't want to fight with you. We need to work together."

"You just piss me off and I can't control it."

"Why?"

Liz looked up at him. "Because you didn't fight for us."

"Elizabeth, you told me you were done. You didn't fight for us either. I took you for your word and I was hurt too. I know I hurt you by avoiding you so that I wouldn't have to lie. It killed me that I couldn't tell you. Anyway, you know I'm very literal and you made it perfectly clear that you hated my guts."

She rolled her eyes. "You barely blinked before you hopped into bed with stripper barbie. It was like I meant nothing to you."

He turned so he could look into her eyes. "You meant everything to me. I shut down afterwards and you acted like you couldn't stand me. I was hurting and Courtney was there. She wanted me, so I just went along with it. Besides, it shut Carly up."

Liz shook her head. "Wow Jason, do you know how pathetic that excuse is? I don't know, how about you just tell Carly to shut the fuck up?"

"See, you're getting upset. I can't do anything right where you're concerned. Who are you really mad at Elizabeth? Me or you?" He got up and walked away.

"Damn him," Liz growled. The truth was she was mad at herself too. She quickly followed him. "If you would get your head out of Sonny's ass, maybe we would have had a chance. You're still his bitch."

"And you were Lucky's bitch and almost Ric's."

Her mouth dropped open.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? You never really chose me, Elizabeth. It was always Lucky, ad nauseam, and I wanted you so badly that I listened to you say his name over and over again. So much so, that I fucking hate that word now—telling me how much you loved him like you were some freaking robot. It didn't matter that he slept with your sister or treated you like dirt. You still sacrificed your own happiness to save him. What the hell was I supposed to do with that? I was never good enough, even though I fucking loved you and wanted to treat you the way that you deserved to be treated," he said angrily, not even realizing what he had just said.

Liz stared at him like he had three heads. First, she had never seen him so animated and second, Jason loved her. Oh my God. What the hell was she supposed to do with that?

Lynn walked over. "We have a surprise for you later."

Liz snapped out of it and slightly smiled. "I can't wait. Did I mention that we are allergic to squirrel and canned vegetables?"

Lynn put her hands on her hips. "Dammit. Now I'll have to re-think dinner."

Jason turned and walked away. As much as she infuriated him, he'd rather fight with her then never hear her voice at all. What the hell was he thinking—wanting to marry Courtney when he was in love with someone else?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They had some beef jerky for dinner. It got cooler at night and they were really thankful for it.

"Well, I'm sure you lovebirds are tired. You should go to the port a potty and then head off to bed."

Liz and Jason stared at each other.

"That's your surprise. Come on," Lynn said before pulling Elizabeth up.

They went to the big container and they all walked inside. There was a thin mattress on the floor with clean sheets and a blanket.

"I left two basins so you could wash up. Enjoy your wedding night."

"If the container is a rockin' we won't come a knockin," Herb said, prompting Lynn to smack him upside the head and drag him out.

Jason and Elizabeth busted out laughing until Liz had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, they are certifiable."

Jason nodded. "Look, I'm sorry I got upset earlier. You had a right to be mad at me and I'm sorry if you thought I just turned my feelings off and moved on. That just isn't true."

She sighed. "I'm sorry too. I can't blame everything on you or your evil cohorts. I didn't turn my feelings off either." She knew she had been stuck on Lucky, but she had never stopped to think how much she had hurt Jason with her indecision.

He wished she was more specific, but he could tell she was going to shut down. "I'll go walk over there so you can wash up in private."

She nodded and quickly grabbed the wash cloth and some soap and washed a layer of dirt off. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it would do. She grabbed the trashy lingerie Lynn had left her and put it on before climbing into the bed.

Jason took off his jeans and t-shirt and washed up quickly before turning on the lights and sliding in next to her. They faced each other, not able to see because it was pitch black.

He was her husband. It seemed so surreal. She had imagined it for such a long time and wondered how he truly felt about it.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Jason."

He closed his eyes and then a few minutes later, he heard Elizabeth gasp. "What's wrong?"

"Are your feet really hairy?"

"No why?"

She screamed and jumped on Jason and he quickly stood up, pulling her with him as they heard a hissing noise. Elizabeth's legs were tightly wrapped around his waist and her hands were gripping his shoulders. He reached up and felt around for the light and then turned it on and a very pissed off cat was standing, hunched in the corner.

Liz's head fell against Jason's chest. "Oh, my God. I almost had a heart attack."

Jason chuckled and opened up the door and the cat ran out. They stared at each other, both feeling the heat from their bodies. Suddenly, their lips connected and Jason kissed the hell out of her as Liz struggled to keep up. It was rough and passionate and she had never kissed anyone like that in her life. Jason moaned into her mouth as he spun them around and pressed her up against the cool wall. When she rubbed herself against him, he instantly came to life, shocking Elizabeth out of her kissing haze.

"Oh my God, what are we doing? We're engaged to other people."

Jason put his head against hers. They were married, but she was right. They had gotten carried away. He felt her relax her legs and he placed her on the ground. Liz scrambled into the bed and Jason turned off the light and followed.

After a minute she broke the silence. "Jesus Jason, how big are you?"

Jason grinned. He really wished that she would let him show her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They woke up to find themselves entangled.

"Awkward," Elizabeth muttered.

Jason moved onto his back and Liz stood up and turned on the light. She could hear Lynn yelling at Herb so she knew it was time to get up.

"We should probably talk about last night."

"We just got carried away," Jason said.

Liz studied him, trying to see if he really believed that, but his face was a mask. "It stays between us."

He nodded. "I'm going to break up with Courtney," he blurted out.

"Jason, do you love her?"

He shrugged. It wasn't anything close to what he felt for Liz. "To a degree, but I don't think she's right for me." _But you are_ , he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." He gave her a look and she grinned. "Okay, maybe I'm not sorry for obvious reasons, but I do want you to be happy and I really don't think she'll cut it."

He nodded. "Sonny's gonna kill me."

"Jason, I think you could take him."

He smirked. "Very funny."

"As much as I like to hear you tell him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine, I do get your loyalty to. I just think over the years, he hasn't shown the same level of loyalty to you. In fact, I think that you don't owe him a damn thing and have more than paid off whatever debt you think you owe. When he slept with Carly, all deals should have been off."

"I didn't have anywhere to go. I was already in too deep so I sucked it up and realized that people usually lied about love, that it was something that hurt. So, I kind of closed myself off to it and just tried to make other people happy so they wouldn't turn their backs on me. I was obedient and loyal, so that Sonny needed me."

He seriously had rejection issues, something she definitely understood. "You really don't believe in love?"

"I think the words are easy to say, but people don't back up their actions. They promise it will be forever, but it's not. It will fail because people basically suck and half of the time, they don't admit to their feelings anyway."

To Elizabeth, this was a fascinating look into the way Jason thought about life.

"I guess I just can't give up and think that it won't happen for me. I want the happily ever after," Liz said softly.

God he wanted to give her that, but so much had happened—things they couldn't take back. "You—you think Ric could give you that?"

"I don't know. I mean I hope so."

"Are you in love with Ric?"

She looked up at him and quickly turned her head. Her refusal to reply gave Jason the answer he was seeking.


	4. Chapter 4 – Epilogue

A/N – Thanks you for all the comments, follows, and favs! This was just a little idea of mine that I wanted to be short and crazy. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks as always for reading!

Chapter 4 – Epilogue

Jason and Liz got dressed and went outside.

"Ugh, it's so freaking hot already," Liz said.

Lynn walked up to her and sprayed her with some sunblock. "I hope it helps and you don't get burnt to a crisp out there."

"Me too."

They heard a noise and then saw several SUV's speeding their way.

"Shit," Jason said.

Herb threw him some keys and Jason shoved some money in his hand and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they ran to the back.

Lynn ran into the container right ahead of her husband and they got out some semi-automatic weapons and opened a small sliding window, only big enough to fit the tip of the gun.

"You ready?" her husband asked.

"You bet ya. Let's smoke these assholes."

Outside, Jason and Elizabeth jumped on the bike and Jason gunned it and took off. Liz held on for dear life. There were no helmets and they could hear Herb open fire making Jason try to go faster. It was a piece of shit, but he really hoped they could get away.

The SUV's changed direction when they got word that someone was fleeing on a bike and Herb and Lynn cheered, thinking that they chased them away.

"I hope they are safe," Lynn said. She really liked Elizabeth. "I never got to ask her how big Jason was."

Herb shook her head. "Woman, you're going to drive me to drink."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slid to a stop, finding himself surrounded. "I'm sorry."

Liz swallowed thickly. "Not your fault."

"I'll do what I can to protect you."

"I know."

Several men poured out of the cars and pointed guns and for a moment, no one spoke.

One of the men moved closer. "Get off the bike."

They got off and the rest of the men descended upon them and they were quickly handcuffed and moved into separate SUV's.

After an hour of driving, they arrived at their destination.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A man walked into Jason's room. "Shower. You stink. Here's some clothes. We leave in two hours."

Jason got up after he shut the door. He was worried about Elizabeth, but it didn't seem like they were ready to kill them yet, so he was hoping that they had time. He took a shower, relishing how good the water felt. Two hours. Where the hell were they taking them? He really hoped that he'd get a chance to make everything right with Elizabeth, even if she didn't want him. He just hated not having her in his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished showering and dried her hair. "Are you in love with Ric?" Jason's words echoed in her head. Why did he have to ask her that? Ric was kind and loving. He was the man she should be in love with, not an ass kissing mob enforcer. She growled. "Damn Jason." He haunted her. Maybe it was because they never had their chance and she was left wondering what would have happened if they did. If she could just get him out of her system, she could have a good life with Ric, but is that what she really wanted? She stormed out of the bathroom and plopped onto the bed, trying to ignore everything she was feeling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Courtney was a wreck. She couldn't sleep and she was barely eating.

"Would you please stop pacing," Carly yelled. Courtney was doing her in.

"I can't help it. He is out there somewhere, probably being tortured."

Carly glared at her. "Really?" That was the last thing she wanted to think about. It hurt too much.

"It's probably torture enough that he has to listen to that little bitch ramble. We shouldn't just sit here and do nothing."

Carly closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Courtney, why don't you leave the thinking to Sonny and the guys? It's really not your strong suit." No wonder Jason always looked like he had a headache. The only reason that Carly ever sided with Courtney is to score points with her husband and to keep Jason away from the evil muffin.

Courtney pouted and sat down. Jason was everything to her and she loved him more than anything. She was going to get him back if it was the last thing she did. Elizabeth be damned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny rubbed his hands over his face. "They could be anywhere."

Johnny nodded. "We found the van. It had a blown out tire. We saw a trailer in the distance and it turned out to be this crazy couple. They had seen them, but said that Jason gave him some money and took his motorcycle. Anthony's men were all over the place apparently. We found the motorcycle about a mile away and there were some car tracks."

"How do you know they were telling the truth?"

"I saw Elizabeth's wedding dress and Ric confirmed that was it." He had taken a picture of it and texted to him.

Sonny nodded. This was so going to blow up in his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was pushed out of a car as another one pulled up. Elizabeth got out of it and their eyes locked as they silently communicated. His eyes raked over her body, making sure he didn't see any visible bruises.

Anthony walked up. "Get them inside."

They were led to a helicopter and got in and then a man buckled their seat belts for them.

"Where are we going?"

Anthony turned to Jason. "To see Claudia."

The helicopter lifted off and several minutes later, they landed on a heliport on the grounds of a mansion. It was heavily guarded and secluded in the mountains.

Jason and Elizabeth were pushed to a staircase and they went down one flight and then got into a cart and were driven to the house.

Anthony sighed. "Home sweet home."

Liz looked around. It was a little dark and dreary to her, but she figured it must fit his personality.

A woman ran towards them. "Daddy!"

Anthony hugged her. "How is my sweetheart?"

The greatest thing about being pregnant was that Anthony didn't treat her like dirt anymore. "I'm good. The morning sickness is getting better."

Claudia realized they had company and her eyes were immediately glued to Jason. He was gorgeous and she definitely wouldn't mind hitting that. Liz noticed that Claudia seemed like she was seeing Jason for the first time.

"I brought your baby daddy to you. Unfortunately, he's married to the little spitfire here."

Claudia was at a loss for words, but quickly recovered. Fuck Corinthos, she was going for the tall drink of water standing in front of her. He looked way better than his mug shot.

"Jason, aren't you going to say anything?" Anthony asked.

Claudia smirked. "Hello Jason."

"Don't act like you know me when you don't."

She walked up to him and ran her hand down his chest. "I almost forgot how gorgeous you are."

He leaned forward. "This is not some fucking game. We've never met so why are you doing this?"

She grabbed him and kissed him as Jason tried to pull back.

"Mmmmm, nice mouth."

Liz glared at the woman and Claudia finally took notice.

"You can't handle all that cupcake. Why don't you let me show you how it's done?"

Liz was fuming. Why the hell did everyone keep referring to her as a baked good?

Claudia continued to rub Jason's chest.

"Get the fuck off of my husband you deranged bitch."

Claudia laughed. "You do have spunk, but he was mine first."

"I have known him for years and you've known him for two minutes. Why are you lying?"

Anthony's head tilted. "Are you lying Claudia?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Relax daddy. He's not the father. I was just having some fun."

Anthony looked furious. "What the fuck Claudia? If it's not Jason…." Shock registered in his eyes. "You fucked Corinthos?" When Anthony had found out that she was pregnant, he did some digging and his guy had told him it was Jason, not Sonny that Claudia had slept with. Idiot. "Did Freddie lie for you?"

Claudia smiled and rubbed her belly. "How would I know? And by the way, I prefer the term made love." She had purposely not confirmed who the father was in order to contain her father, but obviously, that hadn't worked.

Anthony was livid. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I'm not really seeing the problem here. I'm pregnant, so Sonny will have to share his money and properties with me. See, I did good."

Anthony smirked. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Jason let out a harsh breath. "Can we go now?"

Anthony smiled. "Take them to the helicopter and drop them off," he said, laughing loudly. He turned to his daughter as Jason and Liz were led outside. "We need to make some plans to go to Port Charles immediately. We're going to make Sonny's life a living hell."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason were put back into the cart. "I can't believe Sonny knocked that bitch up."

"He cheated on Carly."

"Wouldn't you? I can barely stand being in a room with her for more than five seconds."

Jason looked over at her. "You've become very bitter Elizabeth."

"I prefer to call it snarky and Carly earned my ire. And I swear if one more person calls me a baked good, I'm going to punch them in the face."

The driver smirked.

She looked over at him. "Sonny is going to want you to get a quick divorce."

"Fuck Sonny," Jason said, angrily.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "I'm surprised the bowels of hell didn't just open up and suck you into it for cursing your creator."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm quitting."

She shook her head twice like she was trying to shake off cobwebs. "What did you say?"

"I'm quitting. He stood there and acted like he didn't know who Claudia was instead of getting some balls and admitting what he did. I'm done. We could have been killed."

She was tempted to pretend to take his temperature. "He won't let you go without a fight."

"He won't have a choice. I'm not giving him one."

Jason was seething. Sonny had put Elizabeth in danger because of his selfishness and that was not going to fly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what."

"That he betrayed you again."

"Me too."

Liz laid her head on his arm. "What a pair we are. I gave my loyalty to Lucky over and over when he didn't deserve it and you did the same thing to Sonny. I'm sorry."

"I just can't do it anymore," Jason said. He had given up far too much and it needed to end.

They were silent the rest of the ride, but Liz took his hand and Jason squeezed it back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny stood and everyone's eyes flew to him. He moved the phone a little. "The helicopter is taking off and Jason and Liz are on it."

He had a man with high powered binoculars on a ridge. The only reason they hadn't stormed the Zacchara compound was because they didn't have enough men with them on the trip to overtake their guards. "They're headed towards the strip."

Johnny ran out the door and everyone followed. Ric saw them from the hallway and gave chase, figuring they must have found Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked out the window. They were headed for the strip, so he assumed that they were getting dropped off and then the helicopter rose higher and higher and he grabbed Liz's hand. He had a bad feeling.

Johnny parked and they ran onto the sidewalk as they stared at the helicopter and were stunned to see something fall out and then another larger form behind it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few minutes before….

A guard held up what looked like a parachute. "There's only one, the question is who gets it?"

Jason looked out the window. They were high up, but not high enough for this shit. He looked at the man. "Elizabeth."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Jason, I am not jumping out of this helicopter."

"You'll need to just fall out. The helicopter will be moving." He pulled her into him. "I'll be right behind you. Don't pull the chute until the helicopter is far enough away."

Her eyes widened and the man helped her put it on. She didn't understand how Jason could jump without a parachute and she felt sick, thinking it could be the last time she saw him. Jason grabbed her and kissed her. It was passionate and loving and they both didn't want it to end. "I love you Elizabeth. I always have. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

Her eyes misted up. This couldn't be the end. "I'm sorry too. I love you." The guard grabbed her and she glanced down and shuddered. They had wasted so much time and now they both could die. If they made it out of this alive, things were going to be very different.

He watched her go to the door and right when she fell out he got up and decked the guard and fell out too. He dove down towards Elizabeth. The air was cold and he just prayed that this would work. The only good thing was that Liz's body position was slowing her down. They were running out of airspace. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jason coming at her fast and rolled her body and he changed his position before crashing into her. Her legs clamped around his waist and Jason pulled the cord.

Everyone on the ground watched in horror because they had pulled the cord so late. Carly had to sit down on the ground because her legs gave out.

"They're going to crash hard," Sonny said. He helped Carly up and they jumped in the car and moved further down the strip, trying to anticipate where they would land.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked at Jason and he kissed her gently and began to steer them. He could see the strip and he started to aim for the Bellagio because of their water feature. He was hoping that would help break their fall a little.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as the ground came closer and closer. Jason's heels skidded across the water and they plunged into it. It wasn't pretty, but they were still alive. The parachute was getting in the way, so Liz started to panic when she couldn't untangle herself. Jason got her freed and then helped her to the side. People grabbed them and pulled them out.

"Man, that was so cool," a younger man yelled.

Liz crawled on top of Jason. She was exhausted. "Did you mean it?"

He was breathing hard as he grabbed her face. "Yes, I love you."

"I love you so much." She kissed him torridly as people clapped and cheered.

Sonny and the gang stopped in their tracks—stunned at the sight of them.

"Get your lips off of him!" Carly yelled.

Liz laughed against Jason's mouth and he ignored Carly's shriek and kissed the hell out of his wife.

Courtney ran towards them. Johnny yelled out a warning and Liz pushed herself up and punched her and then shoved her into the water.

"If you had any sense in that vacuous head of yours, you'd stay down," she warned.

Carly was stunned.

Sonny approached them as Johnny helped Jason stand. "You alright man?"

Jason ignored his concern. "We're done."

Carly gasped. "Jason, you don't mean that."

He glared at her. "Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?" She visibly shrank. Turning slightly, he looked at his boss. "Sonny, why don't you tell your wife why we are done?"

Sonny started to look nervous. "Jason—not here. We can settle this between us."

Carly stepped in between them. "Sonny, what did you do?"

When Sonny wouldn't answer Jason spoke. "He is the one that knocked up Claudia."

"What?" Carly yelled.

Sonny made a face like she had just ruptured his eardrums. "Carly, it was a weekend. She meant nothing."

Carly smacked him hard. "Fuck you Sonny. You are going to pay for this. I'm taking everything." She stomped away.

"I quit. I'm not coming back and there is nothing you can say about it." Jason brushed by him and Sonny grabbed his arm.

"Jason wait."

Jason glared at him making Sonny drop his hand. "You are always touting loyalty, but you are the first one to break it. You could have gotten us killed."

"What did you want me to do?" Sonny yelled.

"Own up to your shit, something you never do. You are dead to me Sonny."

Sonny went to grab him again and Jason decked him and he stumbled backwards and fell into the water, pushing Courtney back under the water. She came up for air and spit out some water. "Jason you can't leave me. I'm your fiancé," she yelled.

"Not anymore. I'm married and I'm staying that way," he said as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

The look on Courtney's face was priceless.

Ric stepped forward. "You're leaving me?"

"Oh shit," Liz muttered. She had forgotten him. "I never wanted to hurt you, but I don't love you the way you deserve to be loved. I've always loved Jason, but I was just too mad to admit it."

"So you used me?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "You didn't do anything you didn't want to. I was trying to move forward."

"Is he why you agreed to wait until we got married to have sex?"

Jason was stunned. "You never slept with him?"

Liz slightly smiled and shook her head no.

"Thank God. I really wish I could say the same, but if it makes you feel any better, it's been a while."

Ric walked closer to Elizabeth. "I love you. I would have given you everything. Please, don't walk away."

Liz sighed. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't in love with you and it took all of this to finally wake me up and make me realize that I deserve to have it all." Nothing like a near death experience to give you some perspective.

Ric looked at Jason. "You're loving this aren't you? I put up with my brother putting you before me, but I'm not going to accept this. Elizabeth is mine." He took a swing at Jason and he ducked and hit Ric so hard, it felt like his teeth rattled. Jason shoved him in the water, taking a minute to look at the pathetic people floundering around, who had monopolized way to much of his life. "Let's get out of here," he said taking her hand.

Johnny directed them to the car and took them to a different hotel. He used the company card to book the room and Jason and Elizabeth went upstairs.

"Can we really do this?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Yes Mrs. Morgan."

She smiled. "That has a nice ring to it."

"Look, I know that I've screwed up in the past, but I more than intend to make up for it. You're it for me."

"I agree. I'm yours." She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Jason stood in the room and watched her strip with pure lust in his eyes. "Are you coming in or not?" she asked before slipping inside. Jason stripped so fast, he would have broken a world record.

Liz grinned when he slipped in behind her. He washed her hair and lovingly soaped up her body before rinsing it off. She did the same to him and then they kissed passionately. He was impossibly hard and Liz was stunned to see how big he really was. He abruptly turned off the water and then got out and dried off before helping her out. He rubbed the towel over her body, kissing and sucking on her after he wiped the water away. Elizabeth was going out of her mind. "I need you now," she whispered.

He picked her up and took her into the other room and laid her on the bed. "I've waited for this for so long."

"Me too. Make love to me Jason."

He kissed her with everything he had before slowly making his way down her body. He needed to taste her, wondering if it was like he had imagined—only to find out it was even better. He drove her wild until she came hard and he lapped up all she had to give. "Open your eyes," he said, softly.

Her eyelids barely opened as her body jolted again. Jason slid inside of her pausing twice to give her time to adjust. When he finally filled her completely, he leaned down and kissed her. "This is where I've always belonged."

She moaned into his mouth as he started to move. The friction and just knowing that it was him inside of her was already pushing her towards the edge.

"God you feel so good," he said, picking up his pace.

"Faster," she whimpered. Her body was already soaring, but when he started to pound her hard, Elizabeth yelled out his name and raked her nails down his back.

He hissed in return and gripped her hips so he could really get down to it. Elizabeth came suddenly, coating him as her body trembled. He started to pant as her twitches made him lose control. "Elizabeth!" he yelled as he finally fell over the edge. He collapsed next to her, trying to catch his breath. His body still reacting to the pleasure he had felt. "I'm never letting you go again. You're my heart."

She looked up at him tearfully. "And you're mine. You have five minutes to recover. We have a lot of time to make up for."

He grinned. "I'll be ready in three."

"Overachiever."

"Beautiful wife."

Liz smiled. They were finally going to get their happy ending.

The End


End file.
